Random Drabble Events of Ethan X Whitney
by Rings of fire
Summary: A drabble fanfic around the pairing of Ethan x Whitney. Be sure to send suggestions 'cause without them I can't update and hope y'all will love this fanfic in the long run. Disclaimer: I don't own the profile picture for this fanfic or pokemon.


**"Hey there ladies and gentlemen, my name's Rings of fire and this my first pokemon fic and it's gonna be a drabble one soo.. yay!" Said me.**

 **"Wow dramatic much" Ethan said with lack of enthusiasm. "Don't make me tell Whitney that you were hanging out with Jasmine~" I said in a sing-song voice. "WE WERE HANGING OUT AS FRIENDS" Shouted Ethan in worried manner. "But Whitney won't know that 'cause she too hot-headed" I said with a smirk. "Please don't tell her"Ethan begged. "I won't tell her(yet)" I said as I thought the last part.**

 **"I'll do the disclaimer as a thank you. Rings of fire doesn't own Pokemon." "Let's get this show on the road!" I shout, enthusiasm dripping from my voice.**

 **Disclaimer: Like Ethan said I don't own Pokemon and if I did then Ash wouldn't STILL BE A FUCKING TEN YEAR OLD!**

 **# # # # # # #**

"Yes I won, I am the champion!" Ethan cheered with his Typhlosion. "Typholosion" My starter pokemon cheered happily with me.

Ethan already beat Lance and now Ethan was heading to Goldenrod City to see someone that he haven't seen since he left the city. Occasionally the pair would cheer of their victory because they were so happy that they won. Ethan soon stopped walking and so did Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion do you wanna rest up?" Ethan asked his starter. He nodded and Ethan returned him back into his pokeball with a sigh. "Come on out Togekiss!" Ethan said as he let out his flying type pokemon. "Togekiss!"My pokemon said before hugging me. "I love you too buddy" Ethan said as he hugged back.

"Hey can you fly me to Goldenrod City please?" Ethan asked him nicely. Togekiss nodded before turning around and Ethan perched himself on his Togekiss' back.

"To Goldenrod City we go" Ethan said while putting on his goggles. We were flying so fast and I was glad that put on my goggles.

#(Time Skip) #

"Thanks Togekiss" Ethan said as he returned Togekiss to his pokeball. Ethan saw fireworks go off and ran to the direction that they were coming from.

"I didn't know that they were setting off fireworks" Ethan said as he entered the park. Ethan looked around and he saw who he was looking for.

There was Whitney, sitting alone in a criss cross position with both hands on either side of her head in amazement. "Wow this year's fireworks sure are colorful" Whitney said with a bright grin on her face. "Not as colorful as you though" Ethan said chuckling at his own joke. Whitney was surprised to see Ethan. "Nice joke you jerk" Whitney said punching his arm playfully when he sat down next to her. The two watched the fireworks in silence until Ethan said "Sooo how are you doing" Ethan said nervously.

"I'm doing okay but I feel like I'm missing something in my life" Whitney said as if she was speaking about what is going on in her brain.

Or what was on her heart.

" _Okay it's now or never, the setting's good and the mood is okay"_ Ethan thought to himself. Ethan tapped on Whitney's shoulder and she looked directly at his eyes. Her pink orbs looking into his black orbs.

"Yes Ethan you need something?"Whitney asked tilting her head a little bit.

"Yeah, you" Replied Ethan with a growing smile on his face

"What!?" Exclaimed Whitney

Taking her smaller hands into his bigger ones Ethan asked "Whitney...will you be my girlfriend?"

"I-I-I-I-b-but this is happening so fast" Whitney stuttered out nervously

"I'll answer for the both of us" Ethan said

"H-how?"Questioned Whitney with a blush.

"Like this" Ethan answered her question verbally and physically. Ethan leaned in and Whitney did too. Their lips touched, wanting to get more Whitney's tongue went into Ethan's mouth. Ethan let out a muffled groan and his tongue fought back against her's. Soon the two's lips parted but their bodies didn't.

"I-I-I-I l-love you Ethan" Whitney said, every word filled with one emotion. She had her hands on his chest. Her head was under his head and Ethan had is arms wrapped around her. They continued to watch the fireworks until Ethan decided to say something.

"Whitney" Ethan said

"Yes?" Responded Whitney looking into his eyes

"I love you and I am ready to face the future with you, there will be tough times but we are lucky to have each other and I'm every moment" Ethan said looking down at her as the fireworks went off in the background.

 **# # # # # #**

 **I absolutely KNOW that this is rushed nut hopefully the drabbles that y'all suggest will be easier to do since I will have an idea of what I'm typing down. See y'all later and P.S I might not update that fast since I take breaks but trust me I'll update.**


End file.
